It's known that radiators of heat exchangers, refrigerating or freezing units or plants, either domestic or industrial, include a condensor of the refrigerant fluid. The condensor is positioned in a vertical position and is associated with an ambient air exhauster situated at the lower end of the condensor. In this way the aspirated air frontally meets the coil and the finning of the condensor and is useful for the draining of the heat produced by the compressor.
As time passes the dust from the aspirated air, deposits itself and accumulates in the interstices or crevices of the above mentioned finning until it clogs them completely. This causes a rise of pressure of the refrigerant fluid to which follows the overheating of the compressor, which after a short time, causes the compressor to break down. This fact causes the arrest of the refrigerator or the conditioning plant with evident and also economic damage. Also this causes the deterioration of the kept materials as in the case of the foodstuffs and pharmaceutical products.